


senses on the run

by futurefishy



Series: Chubby Yuuri Week 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week 2019, Chubby Yuuri Week 2019 Day 2, Food Play, Ice Cream, M/M, Messy, Semi-Public Sex, Yuuri does indecent things to a 99, by which i mean sticky, its only like half a sentence so if that squicks you out you're probably fine, the foot thing makes a brief appearence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishy/pseuds/futurefishy
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor try to beat the summer heat with some ice-cream and a nice walk by the sea, but rather than cooling off, things get a little more steamy.





	senses on the run

**Author's Note:**

> The title to this fic is from the song "Ice Cream" by MIKA, go listen to it, it slaps.

Japan was too hot in summer, Viktor had decided. When he and Yuuri eventually settled down and bought a house in Hasetsu, they were going to summer in Russia. Save up for a second home there, bring their future children to see Yakov and Yurio. Or get the kids to call Yakov _dedushka_, bribe him into letting them stay at his house in the summer months. One thing was for certain, if Viktor had to spend every summer in Japan, he would surely die.

It wasn't just the heat – though the temperature was ridiculous – it was the humidity. Dry heat Viktor could handle, but some days the air felt so thick he could hardly breathe. Every time he went outside it was like stepping into a sauna, and his hair had been frizzy for weeks. Just as he'd resigned himself to sitting in front of the electric fan until autumn, Yuuri came to his rescue.

“Lets go get ice cream.” Yuuri said, looking down at Viktor, who was currently melting on the living room floor, “We can take a walk on the beach or something.”

Viktor couldn't get up fast enough.

“This is heaven.” Viktor sighed, taking a lick of his ice cream as they walked down the beach.

“Just be careful you don't burn out here.” Yuuri warned, eyeing Viktor's mostly bare legs.

_It's too hot for anything else,_ Viktor had told him that morning, when he came out of his room in tiny denim shorts.

“I put sun cream on this morning.” Yuuri was almost disappointed. He'd been looking forward to smothering factor fifty all over Viktor's legs.

Though Yuuri was used to the summer heat and humidity, he had to admit it was getting to him a little. While Viktor seemed to be wilting in it, the warmth was just riling Yuuri up. He and Viktor had slept together the day before last, but he felt like he'd been pent up for weeks with how everything was setting him off. Maybe it was Viktor. The way he seemed so ill-equipped to deal with the heat; the perpetual flush of his cheeks, the sweat running down the column of his neck, the fact that he was wearing as little clothes as public decency would allow. Maybe it was the freckles blooming wherever the sun kissed Viktor's skin.

“Shame, I would have done it for you.” Yuuri said, plucking the flake from his ninety-nine and licking the ice cream from the end. Fuck it, if Yuuri had to be pent up, so did Viktor.

Viktor didn't think it was possible, but he felt himself flush even hotter. Yuuri had to have been doing it on purpose. Right down to the fit of his shorts and the way his toes clenched to keep the flip-flops on his feet. He'd even pushed the waistband of his shorts down over the curve of his hips so all the word could see the hickies Viktor had left on his love handles.

“Vitya,” Yuuri began, but Viktor quickly stopped listening because as soon as he looked up from eyeing Yuuri's hips he was met with the lewdest thing anyone could do with an ice cream.

Yuuri had dipped the flake back in, practically fucking it into the ice cream before sucking it clean again. He looked up, making sure Viktor was watching, and bit the tip off, shocking Viktor out of his desperate haze before eating the rest of the flake.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, having the gall to sound innocent, “I said your ice cream is melting down your arm.”

“Shit.” So it was.

Viktor stretched his arms away from his body in an attempt to keep his clothes clean, and frantically licked the most melted parts from around the cone. He was just about to start cleaning up his hands – and he planned to make a show of it too – when Yuuri grabbed his arm with a questioning look and a smirk.

“God, you're such a tease.” Viktor knew exactly what Yuuri was asking.

“You love it, though.” Yuuri smiled, and licked a stripe from Viktor's elbow to his wrist.

If Viktor wasn't hard before, he was now, and really couldn't bring himself to care that they were out in public. At least they were on the far end of the beach, away from the road, so they were unlikely to be seen. Once Yuuri had licked his arm clean, he moved on to Viktor's hand and stole a lick of his ice cream while he was at it. When he was done, Yuuri giggled looking very pleased with himself.

Well, if that's the game they were playing, Viktor wanted to see how far he could push it. So he unbuttoned his shirt and smeared ice cream down his chest.

Yuuri's eyes followed a drip of it as it melted towards the waistline of Viktor's shorts. _Fuck._ “Who's the tease now?”

Yuuri pressed Viktor up against the sea wall and kissed him, hard and desperate. Viktor pulled him closer, pulling their bodies flush with no regard for the ice cream melting between them. Viktor still held on to his as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. It was melting down Yuuri's back, getting in his hair. Yuuri painted his down Viktor's neck, making him shiver with cold before warming the skin again with his tongue. It was so messy, and later it would be sticky and gross but for now they were heady with the pleasure of it. Dropping to his knees on the sand, Yuuri kissed down Viktor's chest, sloppy and open-mouthed.

“This okay?” Yuuri was breathless and desperate, but he would stop right now if Viktor needed to.

Viktor tangled sticky fingers in Yuuri's hair, “_Fuck_, yes, don't stop.”

And Yuuri had Viktor's shorts unzipped and half-way down his thighs in seconds, underwear close behind. He took Viktor into his mouth in one, stomach flipping at the pleasant sting of Viktor's hands clenching in his hair. He pulled back slowly, and Viktor hissed as the heat of Yuuri's mouth was replaced with a smear of ice cream, before being enveloped in warmth again in quick succession. The shock of the temperature change was giving him whiplash, body unable to decide if it should sweat or shiver and settling on both. He felt feverish, delirious, but so, so good, and before he knew it Viktor was coming into the sweet heat of Yuuri's mouth.

It tasted divine, the sweet, rich ice cream mixed with the salt and headiness of Viktor's dick. Yuuri felt himself throb between his thighs, painfully hard with the thrill of it, but Viktor looked like Yuuri's hands on his hips were the only thing keeping him up. Viktor's knees went weak, and Yuuri fought to support him, guiding them both to lie on the sand so they could cuddle. They lay together for a little while, catching their breath, but when Yuuri tried to sit up Viktor wrapped an arm around his middle.

There was no way Yuuri was going to give him an orgasm like that and not get one in return.

“Your turn now, love,” Viktor drawled, positioning himself so he lay on his stomach between Yuuri's thighs, “if you want it?”

“Fuck, yes.” Yuuri had wanted this all day.

The ice cream was long since melted, but that wouldn't stop him. Viktor tipped one of the cones out over Yuuri's chest, watching the melted ice cream pool between Yuuri's soft pecks. Viktor drew patterns in it with his finger, dragged it to circle Yuuri's nipples, before following with his tongue. Yuuri hummed in pleasure, gasping at Viktor sucked at his nipples before licking further down his chest. Viktor nipped gently at the softness of his stomach, sucking in places and leaving new love bites in his wake. Yuuri moaned, not even caring that the marks would be hard to hide. Then Viktor poured some of the ice cream into Yuuri's belly button and Yuuri thought he would come right there when Viktor dipped into it with his tongue. It felt strange, and new, and too much and not enough all at once. He couldn't take it.

“Viktor, Vitya, please,” Yuuri begged, “I need it.”

Part of Viktor wanted to tease, but Yuuri sounded so desperate. So he gave Yuuri exactly what he wanted. Yuuri gasped in pleasure as soon as Viktor freed his cock from straining against his underwear. Viktor kissed up his length, before emptying the last of the ice cream over Yuuri's dick. Even melted, the relative cool of it sent shivers though Yuuri, and his hips bucked involuntarily. Viktor grabbed his hips, sinking his fingers in to keep him still, and swallowed him whole. Then Viktor started sucking and Yuuri dug his fingers into the sand. It was too much, too good, and Viktor was still sucking as he came.

They lay in the sand together for what could have been minutes or hours, just basking in each other. They were sticky with sweat and sugar, and covered in sand, but sated and satisfied. Soon, they would have to wash off and walk back to the house in wet clothes, and hope Yuuri's family didn't notice the hickies. But for now, it was just the two of them, the sound of the waves, and the seagull that was picking at the soggy ice cream cones on the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write you have no idea.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy)  
[tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/)  
[art tumblr](http://futurefishydraws.tumblr.com/)  
[nsfw twitter (18+)](https://twitter.com/futurefishynsfw)


End file.
